1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricant compositions and in one of its aspects relates more particularly to improved lubricant compositions, in the form of lubricating oils and greases, which normally require improvement in antiwear and friction modifying properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is wall known that certain types of lubricant compositions, particularly oils of lubricating viscosities and greases normally exihibit poor anti-wear properties during the course of their performance, as well as requiring friction modifying improvement. In this respect, the prior art has heretofore attempted to employ various phosphonic acids, which has resulted in little or no improvement with respect to enhancement of anti-wear, anti-rust, storage stability and water tolerance properties of the lubricant, and in addition, requiring friction modifying improvement.
In British Pat. 1,247,541, salts of non-cyclic amines and alkyl alkane acid phosphonates are shown to be useful as friction modifiers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,199 discloses salts of alkyl alkane phosphonates and non-cyclic amines. Neither of these patents described the substituted imidazolines reactant of the present invention. Canadian Pat. 668,735 teaches n-amino alkyl substituted imidazoline salts of alkyl phosphonates as extreme pressure agents. Nowhere does this reference teach the salts of the alkyl and hydroxy alkyl substituted imidazolines and alkyl, long chain alkyl acid phosphonate of the present invention.